View from the Top
by Ballick18
Summary: I'm not really good with summaries. Its my first story so be generous and give me advice i'm open to all ideas. Dont' worry athrun and cagalli will ended up together but its going to be very tricky.
1. A New Year

Author's Note:

Welcome to my debut story of Athrun and Cagalli. Please bare with me as I try to full your needs of the best of couple in Gundam universe. My story is kind of weird, its has the Gossip Girl flow. You'll understand when you read it. So please enjoy and comment!

Chapter 1: Seed Academy

You want to know the real world of the fabulous and rich, well I'm just the girl to tell you. My name will be confindential, I mean seriously do you want everyone to know my secrets. Right now you can just call me a friend. I hope to dive into the world of scandals, lies, and betrayals. Seed Academy is just the place that has it with a little bit of something extra.Anyway it goes through 6 to 12 and what we really care about is our juniors. Everyone loves them but secretly hates them. I mean who wouldn't they have the hottest of boys Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato, Yzak Jule and Dearka Elsman. They also have the clique of people who follow them and the hottest girls as their "friends with benefits." And then we have the heroines of the story. You know and love her Cagalli Yula Atha with 3 gorgeous friends Lacus, Mirallia and Shiho. Now the pieces of have been set on the board its time to play.

"Ms. Cagalli its time to get up at this rate you'll be late." Cagalli slowly dragged herself out of bed she was not looking forward to the first of day of junior year. She pulled down her covers and started walking to her luxurious bathroom. Its the kind of bathrooms you seen in movies with the beautiful tub, silky sinks, and the glass showwers. Cagalli took off her clothes and sprang into the shower. She personally would love to talk a bubbly bath but did not have the time. She finished her bathroom routine and went back into her room to find her uniform laying on her bed. She picked it up and started dreading that this piece of clothing would define for the rest of the year. The unifrom was the same as the previous year white and blue vest (very cute) baby blue semi-mini skirt, and white boots.

Cagalli hated wearing skirts she rather wear the boys uniform. She put on her uniform while she was brushing her hair a reflection in the mirror caught her eye. She turned around in time to see Athrun Zala her neighbor since the 6th grade. He was putting on his uniform. Cagalli started at him in amazement, she had never seen someone so perfect. Cagalli could only admit to herself she was head over heels in love ever since he moved in at the age of 11. She could never forget his emerald eyes, his beautiful smile, but really got her was his kindness. Ever since they kids he was alwasy kind to her and even now when they ran with different cliques. She snappped out of her trance got her bag and she was out the door. Who knows maybe junior year wouldn't be so bad...

_Ok my readers I have bored you with background information that i decide to give you a treat. So that we have our "star-crossed lovers" we can actually begin the real story..._

The first day of school was very important for the wealthy. It was the time to talk about the exotic the places they visited, the crazy adventures and the beakups which was the cause of someone sleeping with the sexy tour guide. Ok... enough of reminiscing, Cagalli got out of her car and started looking for her friends. Lacus and Milly spent their summer together while Lacus went of her debuting tour. Cagalli and Shiho would have gone but they had to stay home and "learn the family business." They spent their days shopping(Shiho) watching movies and talking about a certain blue haired hottie. "Hey Cagalli how was your summer?" Her pinked hair friend called out to her. "It was such a drag, how was your tour?" "It was really fun, I wish you and Shiho could have been there." "Yeah, me too." The two entered the building they quickly took the information of their classes and their lockers. "Okay we have History and Math together " Cagalli said, " I wonder where they Milly and Shiho are?" "I'm not sure but they'll show up some time." Lacus said. At that moment the bell rang and two had to separate. One had enlgish while the other had science.

Cagalli walked into her english class looking for Milly or Shiho. None were present, well she was a little early and those two like to be fashionable late. She took her seat at the back of the classroom it was the best place to sleep in while Ms. Hartman explain the similarites of Romeo and Juliet with real teenage problems. Cagalli started taking out her supplies when she saw her prince charming. He was currently making out with his girlfriend since sophomore year Meer Campbell. Cagalli looked at them making out and fury with jealous came. "I just need to calm down" she said to herself. At that moment she dropped her stuff she quickly knelt down to picked it up. "Your as clusmy as ever Cagalli" she looked up a saw emerald eyes smiling. "Shut up Zala, so I see you and Meer are going on strong." "Yeah, we are. Its weird pass all that attitude she is really sweet." Athrun said. "Stop it Zala before I barf, its weird I didn't know I was your confident in love." she replied. "You sort of are your my longest and closest friend why shouldn't I tell you about my love life" Athrun said with that charming smile that made her scream inside.

"Whatever, so how did you spend your summer?" she asked. "My parents really got to know Meer and we sort of bonded." he said. "Okay, enough with the mushy words and how you stumble upon true love." Cagalli said. "Okay you won't hear anymore from me." The bell rang and the year began.

_Well its your friend and now to tell how its going to go done. Athrun is on the way to find true love with Meer. But sorry Meer you won't win. C and Athrun are meant to be so why don't you do us a favor and just breakup with him so his Juliet can pick up the pieces. Don't say I didn't warn you, you started this war and I just came to finish it._


	2. It Girl

Chapter 2: The "It Girl"

She walked down the halls looking for her man. She stormed down like she ran the place while her friends were behind her talking about their summer. First period had just ended and she wanted to see him. "Meryin have you seen Athrun?" Meer asked "Yeah, he was talking with some of his other friends." Meryin said. Meer left her friends to find her boyfriend, she saw currently talking to Cagalli. Meer could not stand that girl ever since they were met in freshman year. She always hated how close she was to Athrun. It was pretty obvious to her that Cagalli had a thing for him. So she took upon herself to making her life a living hell.

"Hey sweetie, I 've been looking for everywhere" Meer said. " Well, you found me what's up?" Athrun asked. "Kira and some other friends were thinking of going out after school, your coming right?" "Yeah I'll be there, hey I gotta run meeting Yzak right now." Athrun said and left leaving Meer with Cagalli. "So, Cagalli I guess your actually making a move this year" Meer said. "What are you talking about?" Cagalli asked. "Don't be so surprised, I already know you have a crush on Athrun, its so obvious that its patheic." "If i'm so patheic why do i have you running sacred?" Cagalli said, she was getting really tick off. Meer has never been kind to her so why should she repay the favor. " I dont' know what your talking about, Athrun loves me and I love him" Meer said. "If thats true why are you trying to scare me ?" Cagalli asked. "Or, is that your not sure if Athrun loves you, so Meer your problems are with him not me." Cagalli shut her locker and went to find her friends, leaving Meer to her thoughts.

_Oh, Ms. Campbell looks like mind games won't work on our Cagalli. Next time try to not be so forward and plan your demise a little more secretly. So my readers we know a lot about Cagalli. Let's take a break and go on to our other heroines._

"Lacus... Hey Lacus wait up!" Lacus turn around to find a certain brown haired cuttie by the name of Kira Yamato. Kira and Lacus had a "close" relationship. Everyone thought they were dating, I mean they our just so perfect together. _Those two just don't know it yet. Their relationship will take time and patience. But unfortunate for them I don't have time and patience so I'm speeding up the process. Just this one time. You'll see..._

"I heard you went on a debuting tour this summer how was it?" Kira asked. "It was really fun and I enjoyed it" Lacus said. "Yeah, you were great. I went to a couple of your shows." Kira said, he was starting to blush. "Oh, really thank you for your support." Lacus said. It was the end of 4th of period, Lacus and Kira were heading off to lunch. "How about you Kira what did you do all summer?" Lacus asked. "Well, I hunged out with the guys a lot and..." when Kira was about to finish his sentence a red haired girl interrupted their conversation. "Hi Kira I've been looking for you all morning, let's eat lunch together!" Fallay said. Before Kira could turn down the offer Fallay grapped his arm and pulled him away.

Lacus stood for a moment feeling very confused. "Nice seeing you too Fallay." Lacus found her friends already at the table. "I don't why you let her take Kira away Lacus" Shiho said. "Everyone knows he likes you and Fallay is just jealous." "Shiho, dont' be silly Kira and I are just friends." Lacus. "Your too modest Lacus, you deserve Kira your so good together." Milly said. "Fallay just wants him as a boy toy and he deserves better than that." Lacus started to tune out, she was looking at the table where Kira was sitting. "Maybe Shiho is right we do have a good relationship." Lacus said to herself.

"First day back and I'm already tired of this school" Cagalli said. "What happened?"Milly asked. "Nothing much Meer just decided to give me a back to school greeting by telling me to stay away from her boyfirend." Cagalli said. "Dont' worry Cagalli, she just scared that Athrun will leave her for you" Shiho said "Which he should, she is such an airhead and I think she wants to like become Lacus." Shiho said. "Shiho she is a distant cousin of mine" Lacus said. "Or more like your clone." Mlilly and Cagalli started laughing, this the one thing they like about Shiho she was always honest no matter how harsh it is.

"Milly, Milly, Milly, I'm so hurt that you haven't come to find me." a voice said "Go away Elsman your such a bother."Milly said "You know you love me."Dearka said. Dearka Elsman big time player, when I mean big I mean BIG! But recently his sights have been on Mirialla. Next to him was his best friend Yzak Jule, this guy was a huge jackass. He treated everybody like dirt expect his closest friends. He especially disliked Shiho and she was too fond of him either. "Come on Dearka let's not deal with them, I'm hungry."Yzak said and they left.

Meer Campbell was all over Athrun at this time. She was miss "perfect" every guy loved her and was jealous of Athrun. She was rich and famous. She looked like Lacus but you could see the difference. Lacus was a sweet angel while Meer was an evil petty bitch. She was Seed Academy's "it girl."

_Now that all the important characters have been finally announce. . Our next chapter will begin the lies, betrayal, scandals and heartbreak I promise. Do I sound like the type to break my promises..._


	3. Gotta be in it to win it

Chapter 3: Gotta be in it to win

_My faithful readers I'm so sorry for the delay of my story. School started again and I'm trying to comfortable and plan and New Year's Dance. So anyway enough of reality lets go back to fiction..._

After the first day of school Cagalli was happy to go home. She had even enough with Meer Campbell, she had no idea why that girl hated her so much. "Finally, I can go home and get out this hideous thing." Cagalli said to herself. "In my opinion you look very cute." Cagalli turned around to see Athrun. "I wasn't asking for your opinion anyway."Cagalli replied. "Where have you been hiding out all day?"Athrun asked. "I've been trying to avoid your girlfriend, but she's around you all the time that I can't see you."Cagalli said. Athrun just gave her a smile, he knew how Cagalli felt about Meer. He really appreciate how she put with her just for him. "Cagalli, I just don't know why she guys can't get along." "Maybe its the fact that she's a bitch, a big one." Cagalli said. She was walking with him to her locker. "I know she can be,but can just try to get along...please. I don't want to choose between my girlfriend and my best friend."Athrun said. Cagalli reach her locker and opened it. "Then don't, just dump her and you can have me all to yourself." Cagalli said with a smile. Athrun laughed, he thought she was joking, but Ms.Cagalli was not joking. "Ok, seriously can you try...please?"Athrun asked, he was giving her the puppy dog pout. "I'll play nice if she does, but one bitchy move and claws come out." Cagalli said. "Thank you Cagalli, this is why I love you."Athrun said and kissed on her cheek. "Yeah, yeah, are you coming home with me?"Cagalli asked "Sorry can't I'm hanigng out some other friends. Can you tell my dad I'll be home late?" Athrun said, he said goodbye to Cagalli and left.

Milly was putting her stuff away she had photography after class. She was about to close the locker but stop herself when she came upon of picture of her and first love Toelle. He had a died in a car crash with his parents last year. He had met the world to her it really hurt when he died. Milly thought she never smile but after that accident a certain blonde kept irratating her which let her forget the pain bit by bit._ Enough with the sob story, Milly eventually got over his death and all that jazz._ "Are you thinking about me again?!" Milly turned around to see Dearka standing there. She didn't respond she grabbed her camera, closed her locker and started to walk away. "Hey... wait up will ya" Dearka called after her. He ran up to her and started to walk with her. "Ok, so Milly are you doing anything to night?" Dearka asked. She stop and just looked at him with a sucipious look "Nothing much, why?" Mirialla asked "Well, I was thinking that I fulfil your fantasy by taking you out."Dearka responded. "When HELL freezes over"Mirialla said. "Oh, come on just ONE date. If you don't feel a connection I PROMISE to LEAVE YOU ALONE." Dearka said. Milly thought about this for a moment, 1. go on this date, dont' need to pretend cause it be horribe. 2. Dearka leaves me alone forever. So far Milly did not see a down side to this, what the hell. "Ok, ONE date, pick me up at 8."Milly said, she walked to her club meeting. Dearka was left alone in the halls "HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!" Dearka said and left the building.

Shiho went into the parking lot, she had forgetten something in her car. She was the drama's club director,then she heard a noise coming from somewhere , "Uh...ah...Ah...wait...we...can't do... AHHH. Shiho started to sneak around to find the noise. She walked closer to see Meer, and she was NOT with Athrun. It was Rey (_I was too lazy to look up his last name, but all know he's the cute blonde)_ and he was all over her. Rey was the junior class president, so much for being a role model. Shiho dropped to her knees she couldn't believe was cheating on Athrun. "Wait...Meer is cheating on Athrun."Shiho said to herself, she smirked. "Ohhhhh... this bitch is soooooooo going down." She said with a laugh. Shiho was so happy that she grabbed her camera out of her car. She turned it on and pushed rec. "Sweet, sweet, candy" she said to herself. She taped enough for evidence and left the parking lot looking for Cagalli.

_Shiho taught she had to key to the destuction of Meer Campbell. But, she was very wrong, Meer her saw her running towards school and she knew she had to stop her no matter what._

Mirialla was in her room throwing clothes every wear. She was trying to figure out what to wear with her date with Dearka tonight. "Ugh, there's nothing in my closet." She as she crashed into her queen sized bed. That's when she got an idea, her mom had all the hottest stuff. Mirialla's mother Victoria Haww was a famous fashion desginer. Her mother was getting ready for a outing with her father. "Hey, mom do u have any clothes that you don't really need?"Milly asked "Your right on time Milly my assisstant drop off some many there in my closet." Her mother said, she kised her good-bye and left. Milly immediately went to her mother's closet and thought she was going to die. There was everything in there dresses, skirts, shirts, pants, shoes, bags etc. Milly didnt even know were to begin. Milly finally put on a a cute black tee that read in gold "This is why i'm hot." With a designer jeans with a some gold flats.

When Mirialla was ready the doorbell rang, she went downstaris to find Dearka. "Hey you look really great, ready to get swept off your feet?" He asked. Milly didn't answer she closed her door and walk towards his car. Dearka unlocked the car and Milly got in, strapped on their seat belts_(safety first)_and went on their way. "Where are you taking me first?" Milly asked "Well I thought we eat dinner first, and you'll find out the rest later."Dearka answered. The dinner was not a fancy resturant as Milly thought it was just a normal one were the customers got their own food. Milly was actually enjoying herself, she and Dearka had so much in common. He especially made her laugh, Dearka loved the fact she was smiling. "So, where to next?"Milly asked as they were walking to his car. "I thought we go dancing" Dearka said. Milly stopped, turned around she hadn't been dancing ever since Toelle. "You know how to dance? You don't seem the type."Milly said. "Well, were about to find out."Dearka said. They got into the car and drove off, they arrived this studio. It was a couple night and everyone was dancing to the _Tango. _"May I have this dance my lady?"Dearka asked. Milly just laughed and took his hand. Together those two dance the night away.

It was about 11:00 when Dearka brought Milly back home. Milly saw that the light was still on, her parents were still not home. Dearka walked her to the front door, Milly turned around to talk to him. "Thanks I had a great time, you really surprised me."Milly said. "Well, maybe we could this again some time" Dearka said with a sexy smile. Milly started to blush she quickly started to look for her keys when grabbed he chin and lifted her head. He slowly closed in, Milly froze she couldn't pull away from those violet eyes(i checked those are his eyes). He went all the way and kissed her, Milly eyes widen she wanted to resist but she couldn't. She admitted to herself she like Dearka a lot she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh, I love the end of this chapter. Those two are simply meant to be, but fate has a way of messing things up. Sorry for a such a wait, I'm having my own love troubles. Luv u all very much!!!_


	4. Fever

Chapter 4: FEVER!!

_I'M SO SORRY for the wait, school keeps getting in the way.__Thank u for your kind reviews!! I love you and as a treat this chaper will be LONG! Those who asks for my love problems will get an inside scoop. This chapter is for AsuCagafan, you've been asking me for AxC sweetness. Your not gonna get sweetness your going get some HOT SPICY FEVER!!! this also for CagalliRules,Milisante,Mage666,AcysDMKl,Mayu,and jamalittleteapot. LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, and as for another treath the 5th chapter will be TWICE AS LONG as this one. You all deserve it, now is time for fantasy..._

"RING, RING, RING," Cagalli slowly turned around in her bed. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. She the threw her alarm clock at the wall. It was already broken anway, she turned around to go back to sleep. Cagalli sprung out of her bed, she had forgotten that she had to meet Athrun. It was already 11:30, she got up and ran into the bathroom. She came looking quite better than she expected after glancing in the mirror. She grabbed her stuff and went flying out the door.

Cagalli closed her gate behind and walked next door_(could have taken your time sweetie)_ and rang the doorbell. "Hello, Ms. Cagalli."a man answered the door. "Hi Norman is Athurn up?"Cagalli asked. "I'm afraid Master Athrun has fallen ill with a fever."Norman responded. "You may go see him if you wish." Cagalli walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Athrun's room. She slowly opened the door making sure not to wake him. She walked up to his bed grabbed a chair and sat next to him.

Cagalli brushd his bangs out of his face. He was so beautiful just sleeping there. She ran her fingers across his cheeks, when she reached his lips she froze. Her face lit up like a Chrismtas tree. Cagalli had a perfect chance and this was it. "One kiss...won't hurt..." Cagalli thought. She leaned in and brushed her lips aganist his. It was a very gentle and chaste kiss. Cagalli was about to pull back when Athrun started to kiss her back...

Cagalli eyes expanded and blood rushed to her cheeks. What really caught off guard was when Athrun pulled her on top of him. Athurn, then eventually pulled away, Cagalli looked at him trying to talk. "Ummm...At..Athrun...I..was just..."Cagalli said and she was trumbling. Athrun said nothing,he was in some kind of trance. Cagalli said "It must be from the fever."Cagalli said to herself. "Meer...your so beautiful"Athrun said as he kissed Cagalli again. He flipped them over which made him on top.

Cagalli head was spinning and she was so frustrated that Athrun thought she was Meer. Cagalli was trying to pull away, but Athrun held on like leech. She was starting to give in, "Meer...I love it when play hard to get."Athrun whispered in her ear. Then Athrun left her lips and bit her ear lobe. He left her ear and went to both sides of her neck slowly leaving his mark. Athrun kisses along her jaw, to her lower neck and eventually reached her collar bone line. He gently started to nip her skin, and went to back to leave her a passionate kiss.

Cagalli went red as a tomato she used all her strength to push him off. She tried to get off the bed, but Athrun grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?"He asked her. Cagalli was too flustered to answer, she manged to pull her wrist free. But she tangled her legs in the sheets and fell off the bed landing on her back. "Owww...that hurt." Cagalli said. With the fall of Cagalli, Athrun just kinda of snapped out of his trance. "Caga...Cagalli... what are you doing here?" Athrun asked. Cagalli got up and looked at him her cheeks were still burning. "I heard you had a a fever so I came to check up on you." Cagalli answered. Athrun just looked at her, giving her a smile. "Well...it looks like he's back to normal." Cagalli thought."Well, I'm feeling much better now."Athrun said as he was walking towards the bathroom.

Cagalli sat down on his bed, her heart was still racing. She oculdn't believe that Athrun had kissed her and he was a great kisser. She walked to the mirror to see if she was still read Cagalli almost passed out when she looked in the mirror. There was 3 hickeys on both side of her neck. She also tiny love bits on her lower neck and her collar bone. "Holy crap! I just need to calm down." Cagalli said.

At that moment Athrun came out of the bathroom Cagalli froze. If Athrun saw this he'd know what happened. "Hey do wanna do something today?" Athrun asked as walk towards her. "Ummm...no I've got..got..to...go." Cagalli said as she grabbed her stuff and flew out the room.Cagalli closed her door and crashed onto her bed. Her heart was racing like crazy. "I...need...to calm down." Cagalli said. Her head was spinning so fast she couldn't think straight. Cagalli couldn't believe she could feels so strongly for Athrun, it was going to be the end of her. "What I'm going to do?"

Shiho was looking through the isles of the bookstore. She needed a recipe for her cooking class. Lacus was king enought to accompany her. "Seriously, Lacus just pick one and let's go."Shiho said impaitently, they had been there fo ra whole hour. "Be patient we need one on gourmet french cuisine." Lacus answered. "Well when you find one come and find me." Shiho said as she walking to the comic books. Shiho was looking through the shelves when she set her eye upon the book Dragon Knights #26, the last book of the series and the last one of the shelf.

She quickly grabbed it, but someone else their hand on it also. She looked up to come in contact with a pool of blue cool eyes that belonged to Yzak Jule. "Hey, let it go...I got this first."Yzak yelled at her. Shiho was not going to back down for this pampered pretty boy. "You let it go. Have you ever heard of ladies first?!" Shiho yelled back, she couldn't stand this jackass. "First, you...are no...lady"Yzak repleid. The two kept pulling harder and harder, they looked like 3 years old fighting over a toy. "Yzak..what are doing?" A voice said, Yzak immediately let go the book.

This pulled Shiho back and she collided into a magazine stand and fell right on her ass, completely embarrassing herself. The people around started to laugh Shio turned red as a cherry. She quickly looked at Yzak but found Meryin standing right next to him laughing. Everyone knew Meryin had a huge thing for Yzak(_hey at least she doesn't like Athrun)_ expect for Yzak himself. "Nice one, are you done her Yzak?" Meryin asked giving Shiho a smirk. "Yeah, let's get out of here." Yzak said as he threw the book in her lap.

Shiho was furious, "Who the hell does he think he is?" Shiho said to herself. She hated Yzak Jule with every fiber in her body_(or is it somethign of the complete opposite?)_. Shiho got up, paid for her book and went to find Lacus.

"Deark..stop...we...have...to study."Milly said as she pulled away from his kiss. They were in the park having a "study date." "Why... math is a complete waste of time."Dearka replied. "Don't you want to graduate and have a future?" Milly asked him. "No...your my future" he said giving her a devilish smile. Milly went 1000 shades of red, she was falling head over heels for him. Dearka held her gaze, slowly leaning in for another kiss. Milly quickly turned her head she was red as lobster. Dearka place his hand under her chin and tiltled her head up."Why are you looking away?"Dearka said giving her a warm smile.

Milly didn' t answer keeping quiet, if he continue she would pass out from being flustered. "Cmon Dearka we seriously need to study and then you can have your way with me." Milly said, Dearka faces light up and huge smile appeared on his face. "Ar...are... are you serious?"Dearka asked, begging that answered would be yes. "Of course I not, what kind of girl you think I am?" Milly said. Dearka didn't answer, he knew if he did he would this relationship would be over. Dearka gave her a smile and took up his book and started to cram.

"Hey Cagalli get up, cmon you've been in there all day." Athrun said as he knocked on her door. Cagalli hadn't come out of her room ever since she stopped by. Athrun was starting to get impatient, this girl was starting to irrritate him. He knocked gently and wait for a couple of seconds.

There was no answer, Athrun had enough he barged through the door. He closed the door behind him, he walked towards the bed and found Cagalli quietly sleeping there. "Oh you've got to be kidding" Athrun said to himself, this whole time she was sleeping. Athrun just gazed at her, Cagalli slept like a little kid with her leg and hands everywhere.

Athrun gently picked her up and was about to put to cover her with the blankets when he tripped on them. Not wanting to hurt Cagalli with his weight he caught himself with his hands. "Whew, that was close" Athrun said, he looked down at Cagalli and couldn't believe she slept through that. Athrun looked at her face a while longer, she was beautiful when asleep. Cagalli hate being a treated as a girl even though she was quite attractive. He gently brushed golden locks out of her face, he brushed his fingertips across on her lips.

Athrun slowly pulled away still admiring her beauty. He quietly covered her with blankets he was about to leave then he thought "I'm a little tired I just stay here for a moment." Athrun slipped under the blankets with Cagalli and closed his eyes.

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes, after her situation she just fell asleep. Cagalli had troubled breathing and moving, she tilted her head up Athrun was sleeping right next to her, his arms around her waist. Cagalli was frozen "When...how...what...why is Athrun here?"Cagalli whispered to herself. She felt Athrun pull her closer, Cagalli ended with her head on his chest. She blushed so hard, she could hear his heart beat. It was very steady beat with a gently flow to it, Cagalli layed there listening to his heart. It eventually put her right to sleep.

Shiho dragged herself out of her car. I was a sunny Monday morning, she had come in early for a drama club meeting. Shiho walked in into the building and went to her locker. She got some books and stuff them into her bag, Shiho was about to walk away when she heard voices. "So, you threw the book at her." Dearka said as he was looking through his locker. "Not really, its just that Meryin was there and she was...nevermind its complicated." Yzak replied.

Shiho sneaked around the corner to find Yzak and Dearka. Shiho was about to go over there and pay Yzak back for what he did yesterday.

"Why don't you just tell her already?" Dearka asked, Yzak turned a little red. Shiho stopped herself to hear more, "They're probably talking about Meryin." She said to herself, she was turned around to walk away but then "I'm trying to find a the right time to tell Shiho I like her, but that girl makes me so mad." Yzak said as he and Dearka were walking the other way.Shiho slide down the wall and sat on the floor "Did I hear right, Yzak likes me?" She said to herself, at this point she was red as lobster. "Why is everything is so crazy this year?!!!"

"So what are you gonna do Meer, Shiho has proof that you were cheating on Athrun and she will show it to Cagalli." Flay said. "Don't you eve worry about that, he won't believe Cagalli when I'm done." Meer said, Flay gave her a puzzle look. "What are talking about?" she asked, Meer gave a wicked smile and said "Just wait and see."

_Again, I apologize for the HUGE wait, and for those I promise a scoop in my love life well here it is: Ok, so basically this boy will call him Raymond for now and I had this total vibe going on right? Well, NO wrong. We have this backward dance in like the girls ask the guy. So i ask my friend, will call her Sabrina (love that name) to see if he had girlfriend. Cuz i'm no homewrecker and she tells me he said he didn't. Ok, i ask him if we would go to the dance with me and he said yes . YAH YAH YAH!!! NO, NOT YAH!!! He asked me to catch a movie w/ him last weekend and he was just constantly flirting with me right? And then i call him up to talk to him about the dance details and he tells he can't go cuz his going his GIRLFRIEND'S BACKWARD DANC?!!!!!!!!!!_

_more info in the next post!! Luv u all, i would continue but i'm SO tired and PISSED at Raymond._


	5. Conecting the Dots

Chapter 4: Connecting the Dots

_It been awhile, but I just have some fresh ideas for this story. Thank you for your patience and ENJOY!_

**"I'm so sorry, please find it in your heart to forgive me." the woman said as she kissed the boy good-bye.**

**The little boy ran down the stairs as the fast his little legs could carry him.**

**"Mommy, mommy, please don't go. Don't leave me alone. MOMMY!" **

Athrun shot up from his bed he was cover in sweat. Athrun brushed his hair from his eyes, he looked at a picture on the night stand. I was a picture of him and his mother Lenore. Athrun threw the covers off him and walk toward his window and opened it taking the picture with him.

"It's been awhile since I've had that dream." Athrun thought taking in the gentle morning breeze. His mother had left him when he was just 5 years old. After that his father became a different man he was never same. Patrick Zala was a very proud man, he never told Athrun the reason his mother left. That summer his father was a complete nightmare. He'd go into sudden rages, threw everything,and drowned his sorrows in alcohol. Athrun had hated his mother ever since than.He never understand how a mother could do that to her own child. Even after all of that he couldn't find the strength to throw the picture away.

"Hey Athrun, hurry up or we'll be late for school!" Athrun looked down and saw Meer smiling and waving at him. Athrun smiled back and went to get ready for school.

* * *

Cagalli walked out of the her house with a piece of toast in her mouth. She was heading to Athrun's house they always catch a ride together. Cagalli came up to his gate when she saw Meer waiting on him. Athrun came out and they were walking her way. Cagalli ran behind a tree to stay hidden.

Cagalli peeked to see Athrun and Meer intertwine hands and walk toward the limo. Cagalli came out after the car was out of sight. Cagalli wasn't the type to get jealous, but she felt that she belonged with Athrun not Meer. Cagallli sighed and started to walk when she ran into Shiho.

"Hey, wow, you don't look too happy." Shiho said stating the obvious. Cagalli smiled and the two continue to walk.

"I don't know Shiho, maybe I should just move on and forget about Athrun." Cagalli said kicking some leaves. Shiho ran in front of Cagalli and stopped her.

"You need to stop with this loser attitude. Come on, you Athrun are meant to be, I just know it." Shiho said. "Beside, I have something to show you that might make you rethink giving up on Athrun." Shiho said as she took out her camera from her bag. She turned it on and went to the video, she pushed play.

Cagalli watched the video and was shock. Meer was cheating on Athrun with Rey _(I can see why, he's a little cutie)._ This was like an early Christmas gift.

"Oh my God! Shiho, I freaking love you for this. Come on, let's get to school and show Athrun." Cagalli grabbed Shiho and the two ran all the way to school.

* * *

_Before the certain destruction of Meer Campbell lets turn our attention to the most awkward couple._

"Good Morning Lacus, how are you?" Kira asked taking his seat right next her. It was about three minutes before the first bell rang. Lacus turned around and smiled at the brunette. She always thought Kira was cute, and he was such a sweetheart. It was a huge surprise that he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Hi Kira, I'm doing just great. The big homecoming dance is coming up,you excited?" Lacus asked turn her body to have a better look at him.

"Yeah, are you going?" he asked

"Yeah, if someone was the guts to ask me." Lacus said laughing. "How about, did you ask someone yet?"

Kira fell silent and turn a little red. He glanced away for a moment, trying to regroup this words.

"There is this one girl...I want to ask?" Kira responded, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Well, you should just go for it. I mean your a serious catch." Lacus said winking at him. Kira was about to respond when the bell had rung. The teacher had then just walked in. Lacus got out her books and notebook when her pen rolled off her desk. She reached down to grabbed when she brushed hands with Kira.

Lacus looked up and stared into those enticing violet eyes. "Um...here you go."Kira said handing her the pen. Lacus smiled "Thank you, Kira." she said as she took back her pen. Lacus turned her attention toward the teacher.In the back of mind she couldn't forget the pulsing sensation when she brushed her hand against Kira's.

* * *

Dearka walked up to his crew during passing period. It been awhile since he last saw all of them. He spent most of his free time with Miriallia. I mean who wouldn't that girl is so amazing and every little way. Dearka felt like he was walking on air all the time. This girl was changing from the inside out.

"Hey guys what's up?" Dearka asked high fiving Kira.

"Dude, where have you been all weekend?" Athrun asked walking up to him giving him a high five.

"I've spending time with my girl." Dearka answered plastering a huge smile on his face. His friends give him a blank stare they have never Dearka so happy, especially toward a girl. 

"Well it look it here guys, Dearka's been whipped." Yzak said smirking at him making the rest laugh.

"Whatever, your just jealous that I'm getting attention that your dying for Shiho to give you." Dearka said smiling. The guys laugh as Yzak was turning from the anger and the embarrassment.

"Have you told her yet?" Kira asked closing his locker.

"No, Ugh, this is pissing me off." Yzak said slamming his fist into his locker.

"Whoa, buddy calm down. It's easy, deep breath and ask her." Athrun said 

"Easy for you to say Zala, you have a girlfriend who is obsessed with you." Kira said.

"That is true." Athrun said laughing. "Whatever." Kira replied. The bell rang and the boys went off their next class.

* * *

"Oh my God! You have to show him this right away." Milly said turning off the camera. The two were waiting in line for their lunch. Cagalli was planning to tell Athrun today about Meer's dirty little secret.

"I know, it's like have my cake and eating it too." Cagalli said. The two paid for their lunch and went to find Shiho and Lacus. The two girl was currently joined by Kira and Dearka. Kira was in talking to Lacus and Dearka was conversanting with Shiho. Milly and Cagalli grabbed their seats.

"Hey, do you guys know where Athrun is?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, his the library researching on something." Kira said not even looking up at the Cagalli. He is eyes were still set on Lacus. Cagalli smiled at his fact. She had always knew Kira and a crush on Lacus for a long time know. It was very adorable, he was just so shy. Cagalli gave a look to Shiho indicating that she was to coming along. Shiho grabbed her camera and said they be back.

"So how are you going to do this? Shiho asked turning on her camera. She was going to record Meer facial expression when Athrun dumps her ass. Cagalli just gave a smile at the camera. The two walked into the library, where they found Athrun sitting at a table reading a book. He was currently wearing his glasses, with his jacket off, and the gently breeze blowing through the room.

It was one of those scenes you see in the movies when a hot guy is captured in his natural environment. Cagalli stood there engulfing this natural hotness. She didn't notice that she was starting to actually to drool _(GROSS)._ Shiho pushed her through the door and snapped her out of her Athrun Trance.

"Go over there and get your man." Shiho said giving her a wink and handing Cagalli her camera. Cagalli smiled and nodded, she took the camera and walked over toward Athrun.

Athrun was in the middle of the climax of his book when he saw a shadow covering his light. He looked up and saw Cagalli above him. "Hey Cagalli what's up?" Athrun asked giving her a bright smile.

Cagalli just looked at him, part of her felt really bad that she was going to burst his bubble. Athrun seemed really happy with Meer, he was always smiling and laughing with her. Athrun always looked at her with love in his eyes. She knew that he truly cared for Meer. The other part of Cagalli wanted to see Meer suffer, she was extremely two faced. When she is with Athrun she is so sweet it would melt your teeth. But when Athrun is looking the other way she a devil's spawn with no heart. The type of person who cheats on someone as charming as Athrun. Cagalli was not going to let her best friend stay in that kind of relationship.

"Hey...I need to talk you about something VERY important." Cagalli said taking a seat. Athrun took of his glasses and closed his book. According to Cagalli's facial expression she meant business.

* * *

Shiho was watching the two through the library's window. She was going to be lookout in case Meer heard about their plan. Shiho heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Meer appeared looked so pissed off you could not even described it. Shiho quickly locked the doors from the inside. She leaned against them waiting for Meer.

Meer glared at her when she walked up. Shiho stood just smirking and giving off the same icy look.

"Move, now" Meer said in a deep dark voice, this little Missy was not messing around. Shiho stood her ground, Meer Campbell did not scare her one bit.

"Not a chance princess" Shiho replied still smirking. Meer was getting very impatient she needed to get into that room before Cagalli outed her. "I'm not joking with you Shiho, **MOVE!"**Meer said stepping closer. Shiho still held her ground, not evening flinching.

"Make me, Meer." Shiho replied. "I'm not gonna let you weasel your way out of this one, not this time." Meer mind went blank, she tried everything but Shiho would not move. "Fine, have your way." Meer said "See if I care." 

She turned around and was beginning to walk away. Shiho smiled at her victory, then out of nowhere Meer turned around and punched Shiho in the face.

* * *

Cagalli looked into those beautiful emerald eyes. She felt the air get stuck in her throat, it was so hard for her to breathe.

"Cagalli are you ok, your turning pale." Athrun said placing his right hand on her left cheek. Cagalli shook herself out of her daze and focused her mind. "Athrun, it is about Meer." Cagalli said slowly turning her attention somewhere else.

"What about her? Is she ok?"Athrun asked, Cagalli could hear the worries in his voice. Cagalli smiled and said "No,she is completely fine is just that... yesterday Shiho saw..." Cagalli didn't have the heart to continue. 

This was her best friend since forever,she could not hurt him_. "Come on, just tell him, you want to be with him don't you?_!" Cagalli's subconscious said**. " I do, but not if it means hurting him. I love too much to do that**." Cagalli replied tightening her fists_. "It is either now or never Cagalli, you decide." _Cagalli looked back at Athrun he was currently in a stage of confusion.

"Cagalli...you stopped in mid sentence. What did Shiho see?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli opened her mouth but no words came out, just silence.

"She saw her and..." Cagalli was about to finished her sentence when a chair came flying through the library window. "What the hell was that?" Athrun asked walking to the door. The only thing that came into Cagalli's mind was "Shiho."

_Meer had just punched Shiho in the face. Shiho stood there holding her face trying to dull the pain. Meer smirked and walked past her. She tried to turn the doorknob but it would not open no matter how hard she pulled. Meer than felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and Shiho hit her HARD! Meer flew back and hit the nearby water fountain._

_"This is one mistake you won't live to regret." Shiho said as she grabbed Meer by her collar and backhanded the bitch. Meer got back on her feet and lunged at Shiho. The two fell down, Meer was currently on top of Shiho beating the shit out of her. Shiho managed to get a good footing and flipped Meer off her and stood up. Meer wiped the blood from her lips._

_"You are so dead!" Meer yelled running toward her. Shiho easily maneuvered out of her way. Meer ran toward her again but Shiho easily dodged.The bell had rung and the students were returning from lunch. They came upon the two fighting girls. _

_Meer became so frustrated and anger that she grabbed a chair nearby and walked toward Shiho. Yzak and his friends were watching in the front. "Meer! What the hell? Put down the chair." Yzak said walking slowly up to her. _

_Shiho turn her attention to Yzak. At that point she remember what he said to Dearka about liking her. Meer saw this distraction and threw the chair at her. Shiho's reaction came too late, she tried to put up hand to protect herself. Meer threw it so hard that the chair demolished her left hand and scratched her left cheek too. The chair broke the glass and Shiho hit the door. The glass fell down on her cutting her everywhere. "SHIHO!" Yzak yelled._

_The teachers finally arrived at the scene. Yzak, Lacus, and Milly quickly ran up Shiho to see if she was okay._

Cagalli and Athrun had suddenly came rushing out of the library. The found both Meer and Shiho on the floor. Meer had a few cuts and bruises. Her friends were tending to her, but Shiho looked horrible. Cagalli didn't even think she was conscious. What was really weird was the fact that Yzak was there trying to help to her feet.

Meer left her friends and was slowly walking over to Athrun. When she was near him she pretend to faint and and she secretly grabbed Shiho's camera. Athrun quickly rushed to her side to see if she was okay.

"Meer are you okay?" He asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Meer answered adjusting herself in his arms. Athrun looked up to talk to Cagalli but she was already with Shiho.

"Hey what happened?" Cagalli asked looking at Shiho. Shiho just smiled and said "I'll tell you when you stop spinning." Cagalli looked at her left arm it was completely covered with blood and several cuts. 

"We need to get her to the infirmary." Lacus said looking very worried. "Do you know how this happened?" Cagalli asked looking at Milly and Lacus. The two shrugged in confusion.

"How are were going to get her there?" Milly asked. Then Yzak stepped in and kneeled before Shiho. He swept a strand of hair out of her face He gave such gentle eyes, that the girls and never seen before. Lacus , Milly, and Cagalli looked at each other trying to figure out what is happening. Yzak was never this nice, or even a gentleman when it came to Shiho.

"I'll take her there." Yzak as he lifted her off the ground. He left the three girls speechless as he carried Shiho bridal style to the infirmary.

After Athrun made sure Meer was okay he walked over to Cagalli."Is Shiho going to be alright?" he asked. Cagalli turned around he didn't think Athrun could pull away from his "beloved" Meer.

"We don't know, Meer has really done it this time." Cagalli said tightening her fist. Athrun turned his body to look Cagalli in the eyes.

"What you talking about?" Athrun asked. "Shiho clearly started the fight."

"Who told you that?" Milly asked raising her eyebrow is curiosity.

"Meer, she said that was just trying to get inside and Shiho just hit her." Athrun said.

"You actually believe that!" Lacus asked.

Athrun looked at the three girls with a puzzled looked. He felt as if they were silently mocking him.

"Why wouldn't I?" Athrun asked sounding annoyed.

"Because she is a liar! You actually believe Shiho started this!" Cagalli said raising her voice.

Athrun instantly went into a defense mode. Usually Cagallil and him didn't argue but this was a little personal.

"What makes you think it is Meer?" Athrun asked.

"Because she's a bitch. Athrun, she tried to get inside the library to stop me from tell you that she is cheating on you with Rey!" Cagalli said loudly, annoyed with Athrun's naivety. Athrun fell quiet for a moment. He turned his eyes to Cagalli and glared.

"Your lying, Meer would never." Athrun said, Cagalli was shocked that he didn't believe her.

"Why would I lie?" Cagalli replied. "I'm your best friend, I care about you."

"Apparently you don't. Your trying to mess up something that is good in my life." Athrun said. "Meer loves me and I her."

Cagalli could not believe what she was hearing this. Here she was trying to protect from a **CERTAIN** heartbreak and he was chewing her head off. What hurt the most was that he didn't trust her.

"Athrun what kind of spell does she have over you!"Cagalli yelled. "I'm telling you the truth."

"Prove it." Athrun said still glaring at her. Cagalli quickly looked at her hand to find the camera gone. Meer must have grabbed it during all the commotion.

"My word should be good enough."

"Not in this situation." Cagalli fell quiet and looked at him. This is was not the Athrun she knew, he was slowly changing and it was not in a good. Meer was slowly polluting his mind, he was becoming a different person. He was usually gentle and listen to reason. But now his eyes were burning with anger.

"Athrun..."Cagalli said softly.

Athrun turned his back to her and said "Not, one more word Cagalli." He walked away going to Meer, not once looking back. Meer gave Cagalli a smirk, she had won and Cagalli knew it.

_Well, well, well, guess C does not get her prince in the end. M has won the battle, will she eventually win the war? You know what they say "All is fair in love and war." _

_XOXO_

_B18_

I was dying to try that Gossip Girl ending. Hoped you enjoy my little update. Until next time!


	6. Roller coaster

__

I'm back again, just have all these different breakthrough. Thank you all for your review! So here we go again, I wonder what surprises are in store...

Chapter 6: Roller coaster

Yzak was currently carrying Shiho to the nurse office. Shiho was fully awake and aware of her situation. She was not too happy with her current position. It was an embarrassing moment, she knew how he felt about her.

"Put me down Joule, NOW!" Shiho said squirming in his arms. Yzak said nothing but continue to hold her. The two reached the infirmary, but the nurse was nowhere to be found. There was note a on her desk reading "I've gone to lunch, be back in 30 minutes." Yzak laid Shiho on one of the beds and went to look for a first aid kit.

"What kind of nurse leaves for lunch right after the initial time for lunch." Yzak thought looking for the kit. He found in the cupboard, he grabbed it and went back to Shiho. Shiho just stared at him, she was wondering why he was so nice to her. Usually his a big ass to her, especially when he is around Meryin. "Can you stand up?" Yzak asked.

Shiho snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. The two held each others gaze for what felt like eternity. Shiho was the first t break the spell. "Yeah, I can." she answered. She got up with Yzak's help and two walked toward the sink. Yzak turned on the water and made sure it was at a warm temperature. He ran the warm water over Shiho's left arm. He carefully began to clean her arm.

"He has soft and gentle hands."Shiho thought glancing at him. Yzak glanced back at and she quickly looked in a different direction. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. When the cut was clean enough he lead her back to the bed. He wiped away the remaining signs of water. Yzak took a cotton ball and dabbed it with alcohol. "This might hurt a little."

Shiho taught he was just exaggerating, but when he dabbed her with the alcohol she jumped. "OUCH! What the hell?!" Shiho yelled gently rubbing her arm. It burned like a thousand suns. Yzak just smirked at her, he was dying to laugh at her." I told you." He replied.

"Come on, I'll try to ease the pain this time." He said as he grabbed her arm. He put some more alcohol on the cotton ball. He again placed it on her cuts but no so ruff this time. The pain was still there but not as intense as the first time. "Is that better?" Yzak asked gazing at her. Shiho was so captivated by his ice blue eyes. She only nodded looking down at her feet.

When the cut was all the clean Yzak slowly started to bandage her arm. Shiho wanted to ask him so bad about what he told Dearka. There were so many different outcomes if he asked him. The three common possibilities that were the ones circling around in her head. One, he could bite her head off and say it was none of her business. Two, could be that she misheard and it was nothing but her imagination. The last one could be that she heard right, and he professed his undying love for her. That would put her in a critical situation, she would have no clue what to say.

While Shiho was thinking about Yzak, he and already finished with her wound. He already put away the kit and now he was giving her a weird look. He waved his hand in front of her face but she did not once blink.

"Shiho...Shiho...are you okay?" He asked sounding very concern and weird out. Shiho blink back to reality and looked at him turning a slightly red.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shiho replied looking at her arm. She had seen that he was already done with. "Oh, thank you for everything." she said glancing at him.

"Don't worry about, you should have the nurse look at it though." Yzak replied as he stood up and walked out. Shiho sat there feeling confused. He had just got up and left, he said nothing to her about his feelings. "What the hell?!"

* * *

Fllay walked down the hallway looking for Meer. She wanted to get all the details of the fight. Fllay turned the corner and spotted Kira at his locker. It was currently free period. Fllay had a major crush on him. She practically loved him and also she wanted to use his body in her "jungle gym."

"Hi Kira!" Fllay said walking up to him.

"Hey Fllay, what's up?" Kira asked closing his locker.

"I'm looking for Meer, have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she is with Athrun in the courtyard."

"Well, I guess I'll spend some time with you." Fllay said stepping closer to him. She brushed her fingertips against his arm seductively. Kira smiled awkwardly and slowly redrew his arm. Kira glanced away from Fllay when he saw Lacus walking down another hallway. She was completely alone at his point. It was his perfect chance to ask her to the homecoming dance.

"I'll see you later Fllay." Kira said closing his locker and quickly ran to catch up to Lacus. "Lacus, wait up!" Kira said.

Lacus stopped and turned around to see the brunette. Fllay watched as Kira and Lacus walked away laughing and smiling. Fllay starting turning red from the anger. Her fist clenched were turning white. "Why does he see in that tart?" Fllay thought kicking the wall nearby. "I'm so much hotter, I hate that bitch!" Fllay went outside to look to for Meer once again. She suddenly yelled "DAMN YOU LACUS!!"

Lacus turned her head and looked behind her. She could have sworn someone yelled her name. Kira and her had been walking in silence for awhile now. Lacus could sense he wanted to ask her something. She figure she wouldn't pressure him to tell her.

Kira glanced a Lacus and looked away when she glanced back. "Come on, just ask her. If she says no it is not the end of the world." Kira thought. Kira stepped in front of Lacus causing her to stop in her tracks. "What is it Kira?"

Kira was starting to turn red, "Um...Lacus...would you...like to go to...homecoming...with...me?" Kira stuttered, he closed his eyes not wanting to see her reaction. Lacus chuckled lightly she thought Kira was absolutely adorable. " I would LOVE too." Lacus replied smiling.

Kira quickly opened his eyes and went into a state of shock. He truly thought she would say no. "Are you...serious?" Kira asked. Lacus laughed again "Yes, I'm completely serious." Lacus said smiling sweetly at the brunette. Kira suddenly had the urge to hug and he did. Lacus was surprised but settled into his embrace.

Kira snapped back into reality. "Uh...I'm sorry, just got...over...excited." he said turning red. "Don't worry about it." Lacus replied. The bell rang immediately rang, it was the end of free period. Lacus had History with Kira nexted, "Come on." Lacus said taking a hold on his hand. Kira blushed slightly and returned the gesture.

* * *

Lights were turn off, curtains and blinds closed, and on a canopy bed laid Cagalli Yula Atha. She was laying upright staring at her ceiling. She was currently feeling depressed, her best friend totally chose his girlfriend over their friendship. Right after school she hopped into her limo and disappeared. She hadn't even told her friends anything, and she didn't want to see Athrun acting all lovey-dovey with Meer. She turned to her side and turn on her radio the song currently playing was _Siberia. _Cagalli turned up the volume, this song was perfect for her mood.

_'"When you come back, I won't be here."_

_She said and gently pulled me near_

_"If you wanna talk you can call, And you it's not you fault"_

Cagalli lip-synced the words, she knew her situation had nothing to do with the words. But she didn't care, it was a depressing song and right now she wanted to feel depressed.

_I just smiled and said "Let go of me,_

_Now, there's something I gotta know_

_Did someone else steal part?_

_She said it's not my fault_

_Then my heart did time in Siberia_

_Was waiting for the lie to come true_

_Cause it's all so dark and mysterious_

_When the one you want doesn't want you too_

Then the Cagalli's bedroom slammed open. Milly walked in and saw the blonde lying on her bed staring at the ceiling singing. She went to her radio and turned off the music. Cagalli looked at her giving her a confused look. "Get you ass up Atha." Milly said. Cagalli didn't say a word but turned away and looked laid back down. Milly was starting to pissed she lifted the mattress and flipped Cagalli off her bed.

"OUCH! What the hell is your problem?!" Cagalli asked getting up.

"The question is what your problem?!" Milly yelled back. "Are you giving up just like that?" Cagalli didn't answer her but got back on her bed. She turned her body so that she was turning away for Milly. Mirillia was a very patient person but Cagalli was pushing her buttons. "Fine, stay here sulking Cagalli. Your going lose Athrun forever." Milly said glaring at her back. There was still no answer from Cagalli. "When he's gone, just don't come crying to me." Milly said as she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Cagalli laid there staring at her wall. She knew that Milly was right, but was the point. Athrun made it very clear that he didn't believe a word she said. His loyalties lied with Meer. Meer already has Athrun why try to fight something that is inevitable. Cagalli immediately sprang from her bed. "What the hell am I thinking?!" Cagalli thought as she put on her shoes and walked to the door. She found Milly leaning on the wall.

"Its about time Atha." Milly said smirking.

"You know me too well, Milly." Cagalli said smiling.

"Come let's get some ice cream and you can tell all about your plan to take down Meer."

* * *

Athrun laid his head against the tree trunk. He was have a romantic afternoon with his girlfriend. Whose head was currently in his lap. Athrun stroked the strands of her pink hair. He was happy to be with Meer, but Cagalli was the only thing in his head. Sure, he knew that was an ass for chewing her head off. But, you got look at in his perspective, she was talking stuff about Meer. It really pissed off Athrun, he never thought Cagalli could be so mean.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" Meer asked sitting up.

Athrun smiled at her sweetly "Nothing, I was just thinking." He replied.

"About what?" Meer asking getting very curious. Athrun didn't know if he should tell her or not, she was there when he and Cagalli were fighting. But, Meer didn't hear the whole conversation.

"Come on you can tell me anything." Meer said grabbing his hand and gently stroking it.

"Well, Cagalli said that Shiho saw you cheating with Rey." Athrun said. Meer made sure not to have a reaction it might give her away.

"Oh, and what did you do?" Meer asked innocently

"I got pissed and we ended up in a huge fight." Athrun said. "I mean I know you would never do something like that."_ (Your so wrong Athrun.) _Athrun softly caressed her cheek. Meer smiled and gave him a long passionate kiss before hugging him.

"I almost feel bad." Meer thought smirking.

* * *

Shiho paced back and forth in her bedroom. She was debating if she should call Yzak and talked to him. She kept thinking about him after that whole infirmary incident. She knew he liked her sort of.

"Okay i'm just going to do it." Shiho said. She grabbed her phone, made sure her caller id would not show up and dialed his number_(courtesy of Dearka)._

"Hello?" Shiho froze she didn't think he answer on the first ring.

"Is anyone there?" Yzak asked. Shiho quickly hung up the phone and threw it on her bed.

"Oh my God, I'm acting like a real girl!" Shiho said as fell on her bed. She didn't want to feel like or act like this. She was turning into those love stricken girls you see in the movies. She sat up and grabbed her phone. This time she would actually speak.

"Hello?" Yzak asked. Again no words came out of her mouth.

"Hello?" Yzak asked again starting to sound very annoyed. Shiho was still frozen as a statue. She had no clue what to say and she had no idea what to say if asked why she was calling.

"Whoever this is stop calling me, your pissing me off!." Yzak said and hung up the phone. The only sound in her room was the dial tone.

"Maybe I'll just talk to him in person."Shiho said laughing awkwardly.

It was a beautiful Wednesday morning. Cagalli had woken up to actually eat breakfast. She finished her meal, grabbed her bag and went out the door. Cagalli closed the door behind her and it was just in time to see Meer coming up the street. Meer saw her, waved at her giving her a smirk.

"Well, well, well, good morning blondie. I see you've stopped sulking." Meer said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm here to give Athrun a ride to school." She replied. "Apparently he and his carpool aren't speaking, lucky me!" At that point Cagalli wanted to jump her and rip out her fake pink hair.

"Speak of the devil, here he comes. Athrun!" Meer said waving to get his attention. Cagalli turned around to see the blue- haired hottie. Her heart was beating so fast, they haven't spoke since the fight. Athrun walked over to them and an awkward silence fell between the three. "This is so depressing." Meer thought.

"Well, I'll go get my car give you a chance to talk." Meer said. She walked to Athrun and gave him a long kiss_( I even thought M was getting a little nicer)._Cagalli looked the other way trying not to puke and clenching her fist. Meer finally walked away leaving the two alone.

"How have you been Cagalli?" Athrun asking breaking the awkwardness.

"So she's my replacement?!" Cagalli said not facing Athrun.

"What are you talking about?"

"Athrun! I can't believe your still with her." Cagalli said turning around.

"Cagalli. let's not fight."

"I'm not trying to fight with you, just listen to me." Cagalli said. "She's cheating on y..."

"Shut up!" Athrun yelled. Cagalli took a step back, Athrun had never raise his voice like that. At least never at her. Cagalli turned her head her bangs covering her eyes.

"Come on Cagalli, just drop it." Athrun said looking at her. Cagalli didn't respond, she was trying to gather herself.

"Well, give you a ride to school." Athrun said, Cagalli quickly shook her head indicating a no.

"Just forget it, I'm fine." Cagalli whispered that Athrun barely caught what she said.

"Cagalli...I didn't mean..." Athrun said.

"You know what Athrun...I'm done, stay with that two-timing WHORE!" Cagalli yelled and walked away.

"Cagalli!Wait!" Athrun yelled, but Cagalli didn't even look back.

_Sorry A, but C is done waiting. Maybe you need get your priorities straight._

* * *

"You could just ask him." Lacus said walking with Shiho to her locker. Shiho had told Lacus about the whole Yzak situation.

"And risk public humiliation?! Never." Shiho replied

"Come on, it is so obvious you like him." Lacus said

"I do not!" Shiho snapped stopping to open her locker.

"Then why are you so defensive?" Lacus asked raising her eyebrow. Shiho didn't respond she was busy looking for her math book.

"Shiho, why don't you admit your into him?"

Shiho sighed, "I don't know, cause his just not my type. His rude, arrogant, and a HUGE jerk."

"Who cares?" Lacus asked shrugging her shoulders.

"I do! The universe says were so different. He's black, I'm white, his day and I'm night." Shiho said closing her locker and stuffing her bag with her books.

"I just want to clear the air." Shiho said.

"Well here is you chance." Lacus said pointing at the window. Yzak and his friends were chilling in the courtyard. Shiho walked to the door planning to open it and go talk to him. Shiho hesitated a little, when she planned to give up Lacus pushed her through the door. The door open so quickly and loudly that the group stare at her. Shiho smiled awkwardly, she turned around and gave Lacus a death stare. "Go." Lacus mouthed out to her.

"Shiho are you okay?" Athrun asked

"Ha...ha...I'm fine, just tripped." Shiho replied walking over to the table.

"So what's up?" Yzak asked

"Um...nothing, just came to chill with you guys." Shiho answered. The boys looked at each other. They knew something was up, Shiho never came just "chill" with them.

"How's your arm?" Yzak asked looked at the bandaged arm.

"It's fine all thanks to you." Shiho replied. Silence fell between the group. "This is going nowhere." Shiho thought. She turned around to this Lacus hiding behind a wall.

"Is there something you wanted Shiho?" Kira asked finally breaking the silence. Shiho was a quiet for a moment not sure how to answer this question.

"Ye...Yeah there was." Shiho said.

"What was is it?" Dearka asked becoming annoyed. "I'm just going to come on out and say it." Shiho thought. Yzak giving her a weird looked while drinking his coffee.

"Do you like me Yzak?!" Shiho asked. Yzak immediately spit his coffee all over the table. He was coughing and choking at the same time that Kira had to hit him in the back. "Are you okay?" Athrun asked trying to clean off the table. Yzak looked at Shiho she had a serious face on.

"Why would ask something like that?" Yzak asked standing up.

"Because I want to know. Do you like me?" Shiho asked walking up to him. Yzak was blushing but made to sure to hide from her. "Well..." Shiho asked.

"Shut up little girl and move." Yzak said, he wanted to get out here. Shiho didn't move an inch, every time he move she stepped right in front of him.

"Just answer the question. Do you like?!" Shiho raised her voice. Yzak started to tremble, this girl was starting to piss her off. "Might as well tel her." Yzak thought.

"YES!" Yzak yelled. Shiho parted a lips out of her shock. She never thought he admit it.

"O...Okay." Shiho finally said blushing. Unfortunately for her, Yzak saw the blush and smirked.

"Ah...I see, you like me right?" Yzak said laughing on the inside. Shiho went a thousand shades of red. She had no clue what to say. Yzak was sort of hot and really nice when he wanted to be.

"Yeah, so what?"Shiho finally said avoiding his eyes. Yzak was still smirking at her.

"You can stop smirking its annoying." Shiho said.

"Whatever...so what now?" Yzak asked.

"I don't know." Shiho replied

"Well you should." Yzak said with an attitude.

"You don't have a say like that." Shiho said raising her voice again.

" I dont' have to listen you. It's not like were dating." Yzak said raising his voice

"Maybe we should!" Shiho said

"OKAY! Were going to out Friday!" Yzak yelled.

"WHERE?!"

"THE AMUSEMENT PARK!"

"WHAT TIME?"

"SIX! BE READY!"

"FINE! DON'T BE LATE!"

"I WONT'!!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

The two stormed away in opposite direction. Shiho opened the door making sure it would slam behind her. She grabbed her Lacus and went off to class. "I HATE HIM!" Shiho yelled at Lacus.

**

* * *

**

Friday Night

"I can't believe I let you drag me out here." Cagalli said. Milly had brought to the opening of the new amusement park. Everyone from Seed Academy was attending this extravaganza event. "Come on it's going to a be a lot of fun." Milly said.

"Easy for you to say, your with your boyfriend. I'm just the third wheel." Cagalli said. Dearka didn't say a word for fear that Cagalli would go off on him. He could clearly see she was not happy. Milly had practically dragged her out of her house.

"You guys go enjoy your date, I'll find something to do." Cagalli said walking in a different direction. Milly was about to go after her when Dearka stopped her. "Let her be Milly. She wants to be alone." Dearka said. Milly didn't argue, she and Dearka went to enjoy the rides.

Cagalli walked around the amusement park looking for something to do. There was so many people so she was sure not to run into Athrun here. All day she kept thinking about him, she wanted to apology for this morning. Her emotions got the best of her. She stopped at stand to get some cotton candy. She was walking around trying to find to ride to get on. Cagalli continue to walk when she spotted Athrun. Surprisingly he was by himself no pink-haired slut hugged his arm. Cagalli was about to walk away when "Cagalli...wait up!" Athrun called walking up to her. Cagalli immediately bolted out of there with Athrun right behind her.

Shiho walked behind Yzak, their date was as fabulous as she thought. They were barely speaking and he didn't even try anything(_perfect gentleman). _Shiho stopped walking, Yzak turn around to see what was the matter.

"Is this your idea of a date?" Shiho asked clearly upset.

"What? Your not having fun?" Yzak asked walking closer to her.

"All we've been doing is walking, let's go on a ride." Shiho said. Yzak sighed before giving her a charming smile.

"Okay, how about that one?" Yzak asked pointing at something behind her. Shiho turned around and saw a very tall scary looking roller coaster. It was called the Terminator, Shiho gulped it had big hills, all these twists and loops. She liked roller coaster, but this was just ridiculous. Not to mention she was a little bit agoraphobic.

"Uh...maybe we should start with something small like the swings." Shiho said. Yzak looked at with curiosity and smirked.

"Your not scared, are you?" Yzak asked giving a devlish smile.

"Of course not!" Shiho yelled turning red.

"Okay let's go!" Yzak said grabbing her hand and headed for the Terminator. "Me and my big mouth." Shiho thought.

* * *


	7. NOTICE TO ALL!

HEY EVERYONE! I just put this up to tell that I'm taking a week long break from my fanfics. Its not because I don't love you because I do. Next week is finals week and I really need to actually start studying. I blew off this week trying to update both stories. So I'm SO SO SO SORRY!! I promise the minute finals are over I'll update like crazy. Thanks, I hope you understand and wait for my return it will be worth it!!

XOXO

Ballick18 :)


	8. Fireworks

_Hey I'm back, thank you for all you review. I'm serious they are really helpful. Thank you all for you support during my finals. School is officially out for me and nothing but bliss summer. To celebrate summer were starting with some fireworks! :)_

Chapter 8: Fireworks

Cagalli finally stopped she had been running away from Athrun for quite some time. She looked at her watch it read 11:30. Cagalli walked to a vending a machine and grabbed a bottled water. She sat herself down on a nearby bench trying to catch her breath. She look around and found that Athrun no where in sight. "Ha, he must have given up." Cagalli said.

She sat on the bench and just stared at the Ferris wheel. She had wanted to go on with Athrun but he was probably on it with Meer. Cagalli got up "There's no point of staying here." Cagalli thought as threw her bottle into the recycle bin. She turned around and bumped into someone carry ice cream sundae. It spilled all over her shirt and some got into her hair.

"Ugh! Look what you did you idiot! Watch were your going!" Cagalli yelled as she turned to head to look at the stranger. Amber met crimson and she could not pull away. "Oh, I'm really sorry about I'm a huge klutz." the boy said. Cagalli just stared at him. He looked about her age or even younger."I'm really sorry, I'll pay for the dry cleaner bill." he said frantically trying to clean up his mess.

Cagalli immediately started laughing, "Don't worry accidents happen. I should be apologizing, I'm sorry for losing my temper." She said giving him smile. Cagalli removed her dirty hoddie and held in her arms. "I'm Cagalli by the why." Cagalli said reaching out her arms. "I'm Shinn...Shinn Asuka."

* * *

Shiho was feeling very queasy, she and Yzak weren't even on the ride and she felt like she was gonna puke. They were currently in line for the Terminator and the line was taking forever. "I think we should leave, the line is not moving." Shiho said with a pleading look.

"Oh come on, we only a couple people to go." Yzak replied looking very excited. Shiho sighed in disappointment, the only thing that made her feel calm was Yzak holding her hand. He'd forget to let go after dragging across the park. Shiho didn't mind, not one bit. Twenty minutes passed when Yzak spoke "Come on Shiho its our turn." Yzak dragged her to the cart, and Shiho was trying to pull away.

"Okay, Yzak I admit it I'm scared!" Shiho yelled feeling like she was about to cry. Yzak turned around and gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry, I'll be right next to you." he said. Yzak dragged her all the way to the front of the coaster and two strapped in and the coaster was off.

Shiho squeezed Yzak's hand so hard that was starting to lose circulation. The coaster went higher, higher, higher and higher until the people below were nothing but dots. When they finally reached the top the coaster stopped. Shiho looked down to see a steep hill of rails. "Yzak... were going to die!" She yelled as the coaster dropped down. Yzak just laughed and yelled with excitement. The coaster start to accelerate, Shiho was surprise she was keeping hey eyes open but she wanted to cry.

The coaster kept going faster and faster it went through twists and loops. It went up a hill twice as high as the first one, and it finally stopped when it reach the top. Below was the opening to a dark cave, it looked a mouth. Shiho at this point was hyperventilating. "Yzak get me off of the this thing!" Shiho screamed as they went it.

Yzak held back her hair as Shiho was puking her guts out. "Ugh, I blame you for all of this." Shiho said as Yzak sat her down on the bench. "Sorry, I'll get you some water." Yzak said leaving the girl by herself. Shiho laid her head against the back of the bench. She turn her head to the sky and closed her eyes. "Some date, he must think I'm lame." Shiho thought as she opened her eyes. Yzak handed her the bottled water and sat next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I will be, excuse me." Shiho said as she went the ladies room.

Shiho sat her purse on the counter she turned on the tab and tried to wash out the her mouth. When she was done, she popped three breath mints. "There much better."Shiho said smiling in the mirror. She grabbed her purse and made her way to Yzak who was still seated on the bench.

"Okay, now its my turn to pick a ride. First the merry-go-around, teacups, bumper cars, and then the Ferris wheel." Shiho said looking at him. Yzak sighed, "Those are all baby rides, lets go on another coaster." He said standing up.

"Over my dead body, I hate roller coaster!" Shiho said getting angry. Yzak was getting irritated, they had only been one ride and she was being difficult. "Come on, just a few more." Yzak asked.

"I said I'm not going to ride another one. If you dont' then go with someone else." Shiho replied. "Fine, I will." Yzak said and walked away. When Shiho realized what she had said Yzak was already gone. "Oh great, wait to go Shiho."

* * *

"I'm really sorry about you hoodie."Shinn said. Cagalli had been walking with this kid for over an hour. Cagalli smiled to herself as the continue their walk. "He's really cute." Cagalli thought staring at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Shinn asked stepping in front of her. Cagalli stared at him for awhile she figured that he was not going to give up. "Okay fine, you treat me to an ice cream than we can go on some rides." Cagalli said, she immediately saw his face light up. Cagalli couldn't help but blush at his reaction, "He is too adorable." Cagalli thought walking pass him.

Shinn had treated to Cagalli to her ice cream and the two spent most the time getting to know each other. Cagalli was really enjoying herself. Shinn had even won her a huge stuffed monkey, it was his way of saying his sorry for the hoodie. "We have time for one more ride before the park closes." Shinn said. "Which ride to want to go on?"

Cagalli looked around trying to find a ride, her eyes settle on the Ferris wheel. Her original plan was to go on with it Athrun but he he'd probably take Meer with him. "Lets go that one." Cagalli said pointing her finger to the Ferris wheel. Shinn didn't have the time to answer before he was pulled in that direction. "Maybe Shinn is the sign saying I have to move on." Cagalli said to herself.

**Back to Shiho...**

"Ugh, I must look really pathetic." Shiho said, she was currently in line for the Ferris wheel. Since Yzak had ditch her over that petty disagreement. Shiho felt like such a loser standing their alone while couples were surrounding. They were either hugging, kissing or holding hands.

"Can this night get any more depressing?" Shiho asked herself. "Ha ha, oh my god she actually threw up!" Shiho immediately turn around to find Meyrin. Yzak was standing next to her with his arm around her. Meyrin was clearly enjoying their current situation as she was hugging all over him. Yzak turned his head and his eyes met Shiho's.

Shiho turned around but she knew that he saw. The line was moved so that it was Shiho's turn at last.

"Just one miss?" the ride operator asked.

"Yes, excuse me." Shiho replied stepping inside.

"I'm sorry miss but we need to hurry along with this ride, you two!" the operated called. He was signaling Yzak and Meyrin.

"You two are gonna have to ride with this young lady." The two didn't bother to argue but happily stepped in. The ride operator closed the door leaving Shiho to her doom.

Shiho sat on the opposite side of Meyrin and Yzak, the time in that cart felt like eternity.

"I heard you got you ass kicked by Meer." Meyrin said smirking. Shiho glared at her imagining killing in a slowly painfully way.

"She caught me off guard, that's all." Shiho replied not breaking ice contact.

"Whatever you tell yourself sweetie." Meyrin said setting herself in Yzak's lap. Yzak didn't seem to mind he was too busy looking out the window to pay attention. But, honestly he didn't want to look Shiho in the eye. He could feel her glaring at him and he could feel her hatred for him.

"Tell me Meyrin, why do you have to be such a bitch?" Shiho asked being completely serious. Meyrin didn't respond she just looked at her. "What, have nothing to say?" Shiho asked. "Come I really want to know, why are you such a BITCH!"

"Oh, is someone jealous that their date dumped their sorry ass?" Meyrin asked. Shiho rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"So, its true. Ms. Hard ass Shiho has fallen for Yzak." Meyrin started to laugh, but Shiho gave no reaction. She was too busy holding herself back from throwing Meyrin off the Ferris wheel. Shiho turned her attention to the cart behind them. Her eyes widen as she saw Cagalli NOT with Athrun.

Shiho moved her body the edge of her seat to get a better look. "Who is that?" Shiho asked herself. Suddenly the ferris wheel came to a screeching halt. Shiho was thrown forward, Meyrin was thrown to the side window which she hit HARD! Shiho was caught by Yzak, their eyes met and it felt like time slowed down. Shiho could feel his arms around her holding her securely.

Shiho tried hard surpass the blush but it crept upon on her face. Giving Yzak and clear view on how she was feeling. "Let got of me please." Shiho said hiding her face with her bangs. Yzak was did what he was told, Shiho sat herself back on her seat. Yzak still stared at her not even caring about Meyrin. Unfortunately for them Meyrin saw their whole moment and was furious.

"BOOM, BANG, BOOM!!" The three turn their heads to see fireworks exploding in the sky. Shiho was captivated by the moment that she didn't even see Meyrin creeping up. Meyrin shoved Shiho against the window.

"What the hell!" Shiho yelled. "Get you hands off me!" Meyrin did no such thing, she slapped Shiho across her face.

"THAT'S IT!" Shiho yelled grabbing Meyrin by the shoulders and pushed her HARD against Yzak. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Shiho...stop I think she's seriously hurt." Yzak said. Shiho looked at Yzak and just snapped.

"Do you consider this a date?!" Shiho asked. "Ditching me and finding HER just because I didn't want to ride a ROLLER COASTER!"

Yzak didn't reply he helping Meyrin to her feet. "Answer me!" Yzak still didn't say a word, Shiho took that as a sign. The ride was coming to halt. Shiho was the first the one to step when Yzak grabbed her wrist.

"Shiho...wait listen" Yzak said, Shiho pulled her wrist away. "NO, YOU LISTEN! DON'T TALK TO ME, DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME AT SCHOOL." Shiho yelled. "YOU AND ME JOULE, WE ARE DONE!" Shiho then punched Yzak in his pretty boy face, he went flying into Meyrin. A crowd gather at the commotion but Shiho had already she walked away. As a matter of fact she didn't care not any more.

_Poor S always deal with toads never a prince. All I can say for Y is what you put up always comes back, and its a B-I-T-C-H!_

* * *

"Thank you I had a great night." Cagalli said as Shinn and her stopped at the entrance. The park was now closing and Cagalli had acutally had a great time. "No problem, so did I." Shinn replied. This made Cagalli smiled and she had not truely smiled in a long time.

"I guess I'll see on Monday." Shinn said.

"Monday?"

"Yeah I'm officially a student at Seed Academy." Cagalli mouth dropped twenty feet.

"Really? Why didn't say anything?" She asked playfully hitting his arm.

"I thought you knew?!" He smiled. The two started to laugh, Cagalli saw Milly and Shiho and decide it was time to go.

"Hey, before you go you think I can call you?" he asked slightly blushing. "I enjoyed our time together." Cagalli was a little bit hesitate but shrugged it off.

"Sure, why not." Cagalli taking out her phone, the two exchanged numbers. Cagalli continue her conversation with Shinn when she spotted Athrun. He and Meer were walking out holding hands looking like soul mates. Her heart dropped at this sight, her hear skipped a beat with Athrun caught her eyes. Shinn looked at her and decide to take in initiative.

He lips gently crushed against Cagalli, the world froze from that second. Shinn slowly pulled away savoring every each of their kiss. "Good night, Ms. Atha." Shinn winked at her and walked way.

Cagalli stood their frozen she was completely red from head to toe. Cagalli turned her eyes to Athrun he was still there looking very shocked and confuse. Meer was behind him looking at his expression and she was not happy. Cagalli broke their eye contact and walked over to Milly and Shiho who also saw the scene.

_Better watch out A, new guy is moving in on your terriory. The question is are you gonna let him?_

**Monday morning at school...**

"HE KISSED YOU?!" Lacus Clyne yelled in the hallway. She was standing with Cagalli at her locker, she had just filled Lacus in on the kiss. "SHH! Can be any louder Lacus?!" Cagalli asked shutting her locker. Lacus chased her down the hall trying to keep up with her.

"What did you do?" Lacus asked

"Nothing, he left before I could even find my voice." Cagalli replied opening the door to the library. She and Lacus had a study hall this period. The two sat themselves on the couch gossiping. "Oh my God! Cagalli what did Athrun do?"

"Nothing, he just walked away."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"No, we haven't talk all weekend. This is bad Lacus."

"How?" Lacus asked. "I mean this guy is clearly into you, I say go for it." Cagalli could not believe what she was hearing. Was this not the same Lacus who told her that she and Athrun were soul mates. The 20th century Romeo and Juliet?!

"Lacus, what have you been smoking?" Cagalli asked hitting her with her book.

"OW! I'm just saying why not?"

"Cuz I'm still into Athrun!" Cagalli yelled. "It wouldn't be fair."

"So your saying your interested?" Lacus smirked. Cagalli blushed she tried to retaliate but no words came.

"I don't know...maybe... ugh!" Cagalli said.

"Hey don't stress, just giv" Lacus stopped in mid sentence. Cagalli waved to her hand in front of eyes but no reaction. Cagalli turned around to see Athrun standing there.

"Um...Hi" Cagalli mumbled. Lacus stared at the two figure it was her cue to exit.

"Well, I'm gonna go... do something." Lacus said grabbing her bag and books. "Later, Cagalli."

Athrun took a seat right next her. "Hey, can we talk?" he asked. Cagalli nodded not trusting herself with her words.

"I saw you with that guy." Athrun said.

"His name is Shinn." Cagalli said looking at him. "Look about that kiss I..."

"I'm happy for you, really!" Cagalli faced dropped and her eyes widened.

"I didn't know you were dating someone. Honestly, I was shocked." Athrun said. Cagalli didn't say a word.

"I mean your not the type that dates."

"What does that mean?!" Cagalli asked, he had tweak a nerved. "Are you saying I can't get a date?"

"NO! That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what?!"

"I just wanted to say congrats, he seems like a great guy." Cagalli glared at him she didn't like happy-go-luck tone in his voice. "Now your in relationship, you can focus on that instead of your conspiracy that Meer is cheating on me."

"So basically its all about you!" Cagalli yelled, she did't care that they were in a library.

"No, its just that"

"Save it Zala. Its not a conspiracy its the damn truth." Athrun didn't know why Cagalli was getting so upset he just tyring to congratulate her.

"I don't need your congrats, so run along to that WHORE YOU CALL A GIRLFRIEND!" Cagalli yelled. She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room. Athrun sat their with every eyes in the room on him. He was so confuse on what had just happened.

"What...Cagalli?"

_Oh A, i guess your not as smooth with the ladies. You can't blame C you practically pushed her out the window. I wonder if you'll ever learn..._

_xoxo _

_Ballick18_


	9. Homecoming

_Hey I'm still alive, sorry for the long wait. Junior year is crazy and super busy, and the whole summer I was out of town. So again i apologize. But don't think I haven't been writing. I wrote at least four chapters for this story and FIVE for the Business Hours. I've just been moving things around and some new ideas popped into my head.. Ah!! Lets get to back to the story. ENJOY!!_

**Chapter 9: Homecoming**

Cagalli walked down the hallway, she couldn't believe Athrun. Lately he has been an insensitive ASS! Seriously all he cared about was Meer and nothing else. She opened to the door to the courtyard and sat herself on the stone bench. Cagalli closed her eyes and counted to ten, this always calmed her down. When she opened her eyes and piece of paper flew into her face.

"Ugh...what is this?" Cagalli asked. She stared at the paper and the in big bold letters it read HOMECOMING. Cagalli had totally spaced on Homecoming she had been so emotionally stressed. She didn't even feel like going to this stupid dance, like anyone would ask her.

"Hey, is this sit taken?" Cagalli turned around to see Shinn and his smiling face. "No, go ahead." Cagalli replied moving her bag. Shinn sat beside her and two were silent. Shinn stared at Cagalli from the corner of his eye. "Ah...Cagalli about yesterday?"

"Don't worry about, but you can make it up to me?" Cagalli said

"How?"

"By escorting me to the homecoming dance this Friday." Shinn lit up like a Christmas tree and huge smile crept upon his face.

"I'd love to!" That moment the bell rang, Cagalli picked up her bag. "I'll see you later." She waved and was off.

**Bio...**

"So your going with Shinn?" Milly asked putting on her goggles.

"Yeah." Cagalli replied starting the burner. Milly had just been filled in on all the crazy drama going on. Milly was going with Dearka, Lacus with Kira and recently Cagalli with Shinn. They only person without a date was Shiho. The two stared at her she was sitting with her group. It was composed of Lacus, Yzak and Meyrin and oh, she was not happy.

Shiho glared at Cagalli and Milly they only reason she was stuck in this stupid group was because she was sick they day they were picking groups. Lacus didn't seem to mind she was polite to everyone even Meer and her friends. Lacus could feel the tension building up as Shiho glared at Meyrin and Yzak.

"Well, I'm gonna go get something..." Lacus said breaking the silence. "Meyrin why don't you help me." Before she could protest Lacus grabbed her leaving Yzak and Shiho. Of course Shiho knew what Lacus was up to. She simply turned away and continue with the experiment.

Yzak tapped his pencil against the table trying to say something. His friends said just to apologize but Yzak Joule has never apologize his whole life especially not to a girl. He kept fidgeting until he threw the pencil down and walk around to the table. Yzak snatch away her notebook from her hands.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?" Shiho asked standing up and very up in his face.

"Who do you think you are?" Yzak asked blushing. He was trying to find words to insult her but he was just rambling.

"What?" Shiho asked.

"Just stop... ignoring me." Shiho rolled her eyes and went back to her work. "What a freak." she said under his breath. Yzak feeling humiliated went back to his seat. Lacus sighed and shook her head, it was going to be harder than she thought.

**Homecoming Night...**

"Okay how do I look?" Lacus asked walking out in her dress. She was wearing a knee high white strapless dress with a black ribbon around her waist and silver stilettos.

"You look great Lacus, how about me?" Milly asked. She was wearing a knee high yellow spaghetti strap dress with black lace around her waist and black pumps. She twirled around in the mirror. "You look fantastic." Lacus said smiling. The two had spent all day getting ready.

"I wonder how Shiho and Cagalli are doing." Milly asked brushing her hair.

"Shiho will be fine it's Cagalli I'm worried about." Lacus said putting on her earrings. "Hey you know I can hear you."

Cagalli was standing in the doorway with Shiho. Lacus and Milly looked at her from head to toe, trying to figure if this was real or a dream. Cagalli was wearing a spaghetti strap red dress that crossed at the back and a slit at the side. Her hair was put up with her bangs hanging out and eyes were smoldering and she had luscious red lips.

"Oh my God, Shiho you did a great job . It doesn't even look like Cagalli." Lacus said.

"Trust me it wasn't easy." Shiho staid taking a seat on the couch. She stared at her friends they all look very nice and stunning. "You guys have fun tonight, tell me all the details." she said turning on the t.v.

"You can still go Shiho even if you don't have a date." Lacus said grabbing her purse.

"Yeah, its better than staying here alone." Milly said.

"Its okay you guys go have fun, besides I hate to dance anyway." Shiho said. Before the could further protest she pushed them out the door and settled back onto the couch.

* * *

Cagalli looked around the room. They were holding their Homecoming at a very elegant ballroom. It was decorated with lights chandeliers, and tiny stars. Their theme this year was "_Once Upon A Dream"_everything was design as a fairy tale. Cagalli felt kind of sick she didn't do dances and this was the reason.

Shinn looked really nice in his tux, he was getting her a drink. Cagalli sat on a nearby chair she was at dance only ten minutes and already wanted to go home. The only reason she stayed was because she didn't want to ditch Shinn and he was a really sweet guy.

"Here you go." Shinn said handing her a drink. Cagalli took it and smiled. She watched as the Lacus and Milly danced with their dates. She finished her drink and set it on the table. Shinn stood up and offered her a hand. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Cagalli hesitated before taking his hand. He led her toward the dance floor, he gently put his right hand on her waist and took her hand. "No seriously, I'm a horrible dancer." Cagalli said trying to break free.

Shinn gave a small laugh and took a step to the left and started to lead her. Cagalli was watching her feet trying not to step on his feet. Cagalli was so distracted by her dancing that she and Shinn ran into another couple. Cagalli looked up and saw Athrun and Meer. Of course her dress was so revealing, it looked like it belong to porn star. Cagalli didn't even acknowledge Meer she was busy staring at Athrun.

He looked completely delicious in his tux, and he was justso hot. Cagalli felt the heat coming to her cheeks. Athrun stared backed at her and smiled. "Hi Cagalli, you look beautiful." Athrun said. Cagalli didn't give a response she gave a smile and dragged Shinn away from them.

Cagalli sat down and watched the her friends enjoying their time together. Shinn stared at Cagalli from the punch bowl, she was still gazing at Athrun. The way she looked at him with so much love had bother him so much. But what could he do, he knew Cagalli didn't have "those" kind of feelings for him. He grabbed the two cups and walked over to her.

Shinn had handed Cagalli the drink and stared at him. She didn't even notice her attention was on Athrun and only Athrun.

"Um...Cagalli I think this was a mistake." Shinn said. Cagalli switched her attention and stared at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Cagalli asked setting down her drink.

"Me and you coming together."

"What?"

"Its very obvious you wanted to come with Athrun." Cagalli fell silent and looked away.

"Look... I get it, I do. But I'm don't want to be a replacement." Shinn taking her hand.

"Shinn...its not that...I would never." Shinn laughed at her.

"I know...but I like you Cagalli a lot. But I don't want to sit around and wait for you." Cagalli didn't say anything and just gazed at him.

"Your in love with Athrun, I can see it your eyes. I don't want stand in your way so I'm taking myself out of the picture."

"I'm...I'm so sorry Shinn. I never met to hurt you." Shinn smiled at her.

"I know and you didn't. We can still be friends, beside your not really my type." Cagalli dropped her mouth and playfully punched him in the arm. He got up and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh Cagalli, don't wait too long." Shinn said and walked away. Cagalli watched walked away and smiled. "Shinn is right, I can't just stand around." Cagalli stood up and set out to find Athrun.

_You go C and kudos to S for being such a gracious loser. Now let's hope it wasn't for nothing..._

Lacus sat down for a quick breather. Kira being the perfect gentlemen with to get her a drink. Lacus smiled to herself she was having a fabulous time with Kira. He was nice and polite also very cute, she giggled at her thought. On the other side of the room was Flay and she was glaring at the Lacus.

Flay couldnt' stand that little tart, she taught she was so much better than her. She watched as Kira came back with her drink. Flay could tell Kira was crushing on that bitch and she was gonna put a stop to it but how. "AH! I have to think of something or Kira is gonna end up with Lacus." Flay thought.

She paced around thinking, when an idea popped into her head. "Wait...Lacus doesn't know Kira likes her and vice versa. So this is perfect." Flay said clapping her hands in excitement.

* * *

Cagalli had spent twenty minutes looking for Athrun. "How can one guy be so hard to find." Cagalli said. stepping on to the balcony. "Who's hard to find?" Cagalli looked up and found Athrun. He was currently sitting on the stone bench. He had his jacket off and some of his buttons from his shirt opened.

He looked like god with the moonlight on his emerald eyes. Cagalli ignored his last comment and walked over to him taking a seat next to him. "Where's your girlfriend?" Cagalli asked.

"She's dancing with some friends, I just needed so air. Its so hot in there." Athrun replied wiping sweat from his forehead. Cagalli gazed at him and blushed. The only thing he had done was wipe his forehead and she was red as a freaking lobster. Cagalli shook her head and stood up and walked over to the rail.

"Where's you date?" Athrun asked standing up next to her.

"I don't know probably dancing with another girl." Cagalli said putting her chin in her hand and gazing at the full moon.

"What?" Cagalli looked at Athrun and he was pissed.

"Oh no, its fine. We decide we just be friends." Athrun just nodded and turned to the moon. Cagalli looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Her heart was beating like crazy that Athrun could probably hear it. _"This is your chance Cagalli, just take a deep breath and say it."_Cagalli thought fidgeting with fingers.

"Hey...I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to snap like that." Cagalli said.

"Don't worry about it, I get it." Athrun said gently pushing her with his shoulder. "So can we be best friends again?" Athrun asked. Cagalli simply nodded and Athrun smiled at her. "Thanks. I've missed you." He said leaning down a kissing her on the cheek.

Cagalli blushed, she looked away trying to hide it from him. "Are you okay Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Athrun left it at that and turned back to the moon. Cagalli placed her hand over her chest and felt her heartbeat. "_C'mon its just three little words. Your no coward Atha." Cagalli thought._

"Ah..Athrun..." Cagalli whisperd. Athrun turned his attention to her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we...could b...be more than...friends?" Cagalli asked.

"Uh...I'm don't know." Athrun replied.

"Why do you say that?" Cagalli asked looking at him.

"Well.. I mean your like a little sister to me. I just couldn't imagine us more than friends." Cagalli said nothing but gripped the railing much harder. "Hey are you okay?" Athrun asked placing his hand on her shoulder. Cagalli slowly shook her head and looked at him

"YOUR AN IDIOT. BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!" Cagalli yelled hitting Athrun. "Ow! Cagalli stopped!" Athrun grabbed her wrist and she stopped the attack. She gently placed her forehead on his chest covering her eyes.

"You just don't get it..." Cagalli whispered

"Get what?" Athrun asked. Cagalli didn't answer, she lifted her head and kissed him. Athrun's eye went wide, he didn't know how to respond. Cagalli took this chance to deepen their kiss. She gently pushed her tongue through which made Athrun moan. She wouldn't never had separated but the call for air made her.

Cagalli slowly pushed away savoring every inch of the kiss. The two stood there looking at each other. Athrun was completely frozen. Cagalli searched his eyes to see if there was anything there. Athrun took this time to step away from her, he turned his back to her.

"Um...Cagalli...I..." Athrun didn't know what to say to her. He was just so confused, of course he had thought of being with Cagalli but he didn't trust himself to cross that line. Athrun jumped when he felt something laying on him. Cagalli had rested her head on his back closing her eyes. "Ah...Cagalli?" Athrun whispered.

"Just...just don't move Athrun...please." Cagalli answered. Athrun did what he was told and stayed still.

_A very bold move C, now its all up to our blue-haired prince. Well he take our golden heroine, or stay with our devilish Lacus wannabe?_

* * *

"THAT'S IT!"Shiho yelled shaking Cagalli. She had just filled them in on the kiss. Lacus mouthed dropped and Milly became mute. The girls were sitting in Shiho's room, talking about the night before. "What did he say?" Milly asked leaning in closer.

"Nothing, I left before he could say anything." Cagalli answered.

"What are you going to do if you see him today?" Lacus asked. Cagalli shrugged her shoulders she hadn't planned this far headed. She didn't everything on impulse.

"Well I'm proud of you, it was about time you made a move." Shiho slapping her on the back.

"Yeah, but I think this is the end of our friendship."

"Well, it was just a matter of time. You can't be friends when you feel this way Cagalli." Lacus said. The girls felll silent thinking about their own relationship, until Milly spoke up.

"I have great news you guys." The three turned their attention of the brunette. She pulled out a letter and set it the middle of their circle.

"You know that photography class on wanted to take in Italy?" The three nodded in anticipation.

"Well I'm one of three finalists, so if I just send some more good shots I get to spent the whole summer in Italy." Milly said jumping in excitement. Lacus, Shiho, and Cagalli congratulated her, they knew Milly was an awesome photographer. It was about time she got recognition.

"Have you told Dearka?" Shiho asked. Milly stopped her excitement, she sighed and shook her head.

"What?!Why?! He's going to be so happy for you." Lacus said.

"I know but, were still early in our relationship. This news might change us and I'm not risking that." The girls nodded agreeing to her reason.

"Well this calls for a celebration!" Cagalli said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I say we hit a club tonight!" Shiho agreed. Lacus and Milly nodded in agreement.

* * *

"She kissed you?" Dearka asked. Athrun nodded laying on Dearka's bed. "Yeah, it was so out of the blue."

"What did you say when she pulled away?"

"Nothing, she left before I could even speak."

"Well... Its about time. God, I thought I would have to step in." Dearka said. Athrun got up and stared at him.

"What our you talking about?"

"Athrun, you are so slow! Its so obvious Cagalli likes you." Athrun stared at Dearka in a daze, he got up shaking his head. He paced back and forth trying to take it all in.

"I can't Dearka, she's my best friend. Besides I'm with Meer and I'm in love." Athrun finally said falling back onto the bed. Dearka sighed and shook his head. "Dude in my opinion your a dumb ass. For once stop thinking about yourself and try to understand her feelings."

Athrun rolled his eyes everyone had been telling him this. He knew that Cagalli was always around when he needed her but he just didn't have those kind of feelings for her. Athrun stood up and grabbed his coat and walked out. If things were going to change he was going to have make his feelings clear to Cagalli once and for all.

* * *

Cagalli put on her hoodie and grabbed her car keys. She was going to the Bliss Club that just opened to have a celebration for Miriallia. She tussled her hair one time, she had to look great. Athrun was going to be there and she needed to look her best when he reject her.

Shiho had some how convince her that heartbreak could always be fixed by always looking good. Cagalli went along with it, she had nothing to lose or gain in this situation. Cagalli was brought back to reality when her doorbell ragn. She jogged down the stairs. The doorbell rang again and again.

"Hey, okay I'm coming, I'm coming." Cagalli said getting irratated. She opened the door and went into complete shock.

"Hi Cagalli..." The lady said giving her a warm smile.

"Ms...Mrs...Zala?"

_Oh what's this everyone a blast from the past. Why has the absentee mother of our blue haired- prince return? Why is she going to C and not her beloved son. Well, Mrs.Z you have lot explaining to do and a be better be good. All these years have made our prince bitter and cold. But you know mother always knows best or does she..._

_xoxo_

_Ballick18_


	10. Old Wounds,New Scars

_Happy New Year to all. To celebrate 2009 here is chapter ten. Thanks for all your patience as a treat this "extra" long. ENJOY!!_

Chapter 10: Old Wounds, New Scars

"Mrs...Zala what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked stepping aside to let her in.

"Isn't it obvious I'm here to take Athrun." She said setting her down her purse and coat. Cagalli closed the door and took a seat across from her.

"No, your not."

"Whose going to stop me you? He is my son Cagalli."

"That you abandon years ago, and I don't think he is the one to easily forgive." Cagalli replied raising her voice.

"The descision is not up to you, now where is he?" She asked

"I don't know." Cagalli said glaring at her. Mrs. Zala glared back at her and room was filled with a heavy tension.

"That's okay, I'll find him with or without your help." Mrs. Zala said grabbing her belongings and heading for the door, slamming it behind her.

_My oh my C what to do...mother is back in town and she's not leaving without her son. So much for an emotional family reunion._

* * *

Athrun laid on his bed thinking about his kiss with Cagalli. He knew it was wrong but part of him like it. Something click in his head and his heart that it felt right and she was the girl. A knock came on the door, waking Athrun from his trance. "It's open!"Athrun said.

The door open to reveal the Queen B herself,Meer. "Hey babe,your butler let me in. Can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up?" Athrun sat up, Meer walked over and took a seat next him.

"I heard Cagalli kissed you at Homecoming?" Athrun turned from her gazed knowing he was guilty. He knew Meer was angry and about ready to kill Cagalli.

"Yeah...she did."Athrun replied staring at the floor.

"Athrun!"How can you still be friends with her?" Meer said going into hysterics.

"Meer...she's my best friend since we were in 6th grade."

"I know that, but she's in love with you!" Athrun finally lifted his gaze and took hold of her hand.

"Meer, Cagalli is friend and only a friend."

"To you are, but she's does NOT see it that."

"Meer, you overacting."

"I just don't want to lose you to her."

"You won't...I promise."Athrun said brushing her cheek with his finger tips.

"But, you two are...just so close and I feel threaten."

"I'm sorry you feel that way...but I just can't stop talking to her?" Meer gave him this look that said "you can."

"No...no way Meer....come on she's Cagalli."

"Athrun...I forgive you for the kiss, but Cagalli is a BIG temptation. I know deep inside you have some feelings for her."

"She's my best friend."

"Athrun if you love me you'll do this for me."Athrun stood up and paced from side to side.

"Okay, I'll tell her."

"Thank you baby."Meer said giving him a kiss and a hug.

"Is that all you wanted?" Athrun asked, Meer smirked at him. She stood up and went to close and lock the door. She took of her shoes and jacket and pushed Athrun back on the bed.

"Meer...I don't think..."

"Shh...we love each other and I know you want to."Athrun tried to argue but he was smothered by her lips.

**********

Cagalli laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was way over head. She had to talk to Athrun about his mother. Cagalli felt so horrible about missing Milly's celebration party. She had called Shiho early and spilled the disappointing news. Cagalli got up and grabbed her coat, she was going to pay Athrun a little visit.

Cagalli climbed the steps of the Zala mansion, until she came across Athrun's room. She knocked on the door there was no answer. Cagalli knocked again but a little harder, but still there was no answer. "Athrun! It's me open up!"Cagalli called. Cagalli heard no reply, or any footsteps so she opened the door.

Athrun was not in his room, which made absolutely no sense because he bed was a mess. Also there were clothes thrown everywhere. She looked around and heard noises coming from the bathroom.

"Oh, so that's where he is hiding. I'll just wait."

_No, not a smart move C. Staying there will cost you a pretty penny...your heart._

**_****Back the Club****_**

Flay sipped her third martini. She had spent the most of the night glaring at Lacus. Oh, how much she hated that girl with a passion. Everyone one thought she was "little miss perfect." In the end it didn't matter because she had a plan to break her into so many pieces. Flay was used to getting everything she wanted and she wanted Kira bad. She wasn't going to let Lacus have him even if it killed her.

Flay's cellphone rang and made her jump from the vibration. She picked it up to see it was her father calling.

"Hi daddy, do you get it?" Flay asked

"Yes I did sweetie its home waiting for you at home."

"Ah! Thank you daddy love you lots."Flay said hanging up the phone. Flay grabbed her martini and left her seat and went to sit across from Lacus and Kira.

"Hi do you mind?" She asked sipping her martini.

"No what's up Flay?" Kira asked

"Nothing much, I just came to ask Lacus if she wanted to have lunch tomorrow?" Lacus was startled she never though Flay would be friendly, but maybe she was kind of changing.

"Yeah, of course what time?" Lacus asked.

"One o'clock at the Rock Angelz Cafe my treat."

"Okay I'll be there."

"Good...I'll be counting the hours." Flay smirked leaving them with a light of hope that was about to burn out.

**_******_**

Cagalli looked around Athrun's room while waiting for him. She was so busy looking through his book shelf she didn't here the bathroom door open.

"Uh...Cagalli what are you doing here?" Athrun asked. Cagalli quickly turned around to see Athrun standing in the doorway. He was currently wearing his boxers and drying his hair with a towel. Cagalli blushed at the ravishing sight. She could have drooled at the sight of his rock hard abs.

"Some clothing would be nice."Cagalli said turning her glance toward the floor. Athrun said nothing but continue to stare at her.

"So I need to talk to you, its very impor-"

"I don't think we should be friends anymore..."Athrun blurted out cutting her off, Cagalli just stared at him with a puzzled look.

"Ha, ha very funny."

"I...I'm serious."Athrun narrowed his eyes.

"Why all of sudden...did I do something or what?"

"No...It's just that we should not talk or see each other for awhile."

"How long is awhile?" Athrun didn't answer he just continue to stare at her. Cagalli slowly sat down on the bed tyring take all this in. She thought any moment Athrun would yell out "just kidding" and the two would laugh, but nothing. There was nothing in but an endless silence. Cagalli felt her anger growing and she tried to hold back tears forming and that would be released eventually during this conversation. She didn't understand why he was doing this.

"Hey Athrun you could have waited for me." Meer said stepping out of the bathroom with a towel. She glance at Cagalli sitting on the bed looking at her with her shock expression. "Oh, I didn't know we had...company." Cagalli stood up and turned to Athrun who quickly avoided her gaze. Cagalli place a smile on her face and slowly nodded.

"Oh...I get it now, it all makes sense." Cagalli whispered. "Throwing away six years of our friendship for...her?!" Athrun continued to say nothing but just looked at the floor. Cagalli slowly approached Athrun feeling so hurt and betrayed. "Your mother is back and she's here to take you with her." Cagalli whispered. Athrun shot his head up.

"Why?" he asked

"I don't know...to think I actually came here to stop her."

"Cagalli I..."

"Save it Athrun,"She glared at him. "I'm done trying to prove to you this relationship is a lie."

"Cagalli..."

"When I walked out that door I'm never coming back but you're welcome to stop me..."Cagalli looked deeply into his eyes.

"Cagalli...please..."

"I'll count to three and after that you don't come after me than you're dead to me...forever." Athrun stood appalled, when he agreed to do this he never thought that Cagalli would actually not speak to him. Meer looked at the two and shook with anger. She could see and even feel the deep connection between the two. Even if Athrun stopped talking to her, she was still and always be in his heart.

Cagalli turned and started for the door. "1...2..." Athrun started moving forward and was about to grab her wrist. Cagalli heard his footsteps and felting her heartbeat increase. Meer stepped in front of Athrun held on to him so tight that Athrun couldn't move.

"...3..."Cagalli whispered as she continued to walk. Athrun despeartely tried to break from of Meer's embrace but with each struggle she held on even tighter.

"Cagalli! Please wait!" Athrun called but Cagalli continued to walk.

"Dammit! Meer let me go."

"NO! NEVER!"Meer said furiously.

"CAGA..."Athrun stopped as he saw a tear fall down a her left cheek. It was then at that moment Athrun realized that Cagalli was not coming back...ever again.

* * *

Cagalli closed the her door, dropped her coat, bag, and immediately fell on her bed. She formed her hand into the fist and pounded it into her pillows violently sobbing. As the tears fell all her memories of Athrun came to her. Cagalli continued to sob as she reached for her phone. Right now she needed her friends. She didn't want to bother Milly's time with Dearka or Lacus and Kira alone time together. Shiho remained as the only candidate.

"Hello?"Shiho asked.

"Hey...sorry about the party...but I need you right now, please." Shiho didn't have time the answer because the Cagalli already hanged the phone. Shiho stood from the table grabbing her coat and purse. She went to scan the dance floor for Milly and Lacus. She found them both near the stage.

"Hey, Cagalli needs help I'm leaving."

"We'll go with you."Lacus said

"No, Lacus stay with Milly get celebrating. We'll have another celebration just the four of us."

" Is she okay?" Milly asked

"I...I don't know." Shiho whispered. She said another the boy and ran toward the door. Shiho was too busy avoiding people she didn't even realize that she crashed into Yzak until he was on floor.

"Hey you can at least apologize!" Yzak said brushing himself off.

"Oh, it's only you so I don't care." Shiho replied turning her back toward him and ran out the door. Yzak stood silent watching her run off.

**_********_**

Cagalli tossed another tissue on the floor, it had been only ten minutes since she called Shiho. Unforunately for her it felt she had been lying on the bed crying her eyes out for eternity.

"Cagalli!"Shiho burst through the door slamming it behind her. She dropped all her stuff and ran to her side.

"What happened?"

"That bitch Meer Campbell happened." Cagalli answered.

"What did she do this time?"

"Athrun and aren't friends anymore...in the end he chose her."

"That's not true, your his best friend he wouldn't do that."Shiho assured her handing her another tissue.

"He did, I told when I walked out the door I would never come back."

"Why the hell would I do something like that?"

"TO SEE...IF LOVED ME!GOD! Shiho*_hic*_ we have been together_*hic*_practically our whole life and he *_hic*_ chose HER!"Cagalli yelled crying even harder. Shiho cradled her letting her cry her heart out. "It is going to be okay Cagalli...it is his lost." Cagalli wanted to desperately believe it was. If Athrun would just show up and admit that everything would then be okay.

_Oh Cagalli don't lie to yourself, you know better than anyone he is not going to show up. Don't get me wrong I'll pray that happens too. Athrun sold he is soul to very seductive devil and we all devils play for keeps_

_xoxo_

_B18_


End file.
